The Heads Update
Chicken – Passive animals freak out in a 5 block radius Cow – Any buckets dropped in a 3 block radius of it have a rare chance (2% every minute) to be filled with milk Mooshroom – Any bowls dropped in a 2 block radius of it have a rare chance (1% every minute) have a chance to become Mushroom Stew Pig – If a butcher villager is within 2 blocks of it, the head disappears and your status in the village becomes better Rabbit – Makes animals hop away from you if they are in a 5 block radius of it (you can tell that I struggled to find one for this) Sheep – Will make sheep regrow wool 50% faster Horse – Horses in a 10 block radius of this go 50% quicker when you ride them. If you go out of this, the buffs disappear instantly. Skeleton Horse – Acts as a “lightning rod” of sorts, it’s the only thing in its chunk that can be hit by lightning Squid – Gives you blindness when you are in a 3 block radius from it Villager – If a villager is in a 5 block radius from it, your village status gets worse, and any Iron Golems in a 20 block radius get aggro’ed Cave Spider – Poisons anything within 5 blocks from it Enderman – When powered by redstone, teleports one block in the direction it’s facing (doesn’t work if there’s a wall/entity in front of it) Polar Bear – Freezes water within 2 blocks of it Spider – Very slowly spawns cobwebs around it Zombie Pigman – Makes any Zombie Pigmen around it mad Blaze – Slowly lights anything in a 2 block radius from it on fire Creeper – Same as normal. Elder Guardian – Hurts you if you destroy or touch it. Also, it has a very weak laser that hurt any mob 5 blocks in front of its direction when powered. Endermite – Cosmetic item that looks like it’s a real Endermite. Evoker - When powered, it does the fang attack in the direction the head is facing. If you right click it, it starts to give off particles. When you power it while it is giving off particles, it will do the other fang attack (the one that puts fangs in a circle around the Evoker). Right click it again to reset the mode. Ghast – Has a small, one slot inventory that can store one thing – fire charges. Power it, and it shoot them very quickly and powerful. Guardian – Hurts you when you break it. Husk – Causes any zombie/skeleton within 5 blocks of it to not burn. Magma Cube - Shulker -Right clicking on a Shulker Box with this "opens up" the box (not the inventory of it, just makes it spin up) and puts the head in the middle, simulating a Shulker with an open shell. Silverfish – A mostly cosmetic item that looks just like the real thing. However, don’t place it near anything that can become Monster Stone or is Monster Stone! It automatically breaks silverfish blocks, which can make large hordes of them attack you at once. It can also destroy stone bricks and other silverfish-burrowable blocks nearby. Skeleton – Same as normal. Slime – When broken, it splits into 4 more (Not really that OP, has no other uses) Stray – Turns any skeleton/zombie in a 5 block radius to a Stray/Husk, respectively. Vex – In its item form, it floats to the top of water (to simulate flying? I don’t know) Vindicator – When worn, makes axes have a 50% cooldown plus. Witch – “Corrupts” beacon beam effects (Haste to mining fatigue, regeneration to posion, ect.) Wither Skeleton – Same as normal. Zombie – Same as normal. Zombie Villager – No villager will walk in a 3 block radius of this. Also, any zombie villager in a 5 block radius of this gets cured 50% faster. Llama – When powered, it spits. Ocelot/Cat – Scares away creepers nearby. If worn, boosts your speed by 10%. Stacks with speed potions. Parrot – When powered, makes the breaking sound of the block below it. Doesn’t work for bedrock/air. Wolf – Auto enrages any untamed wolf in a 3 block radius. Iron Golem – Acts like an unbreakable anvil (minus the enchanting/naming/ect.) Snow Golem – Slowly raises up any Snow layers in a 2 block radius. Good fo Ender Dragon – Same as normal. Wither – Automatically Withers anything within 2 blocks of it. Extras Giant – is a 2x2 block. Zombie Horse – Will turn regular Horses to Zombie ones. Killer Bunny – Turns any bunny in a 2 block radius into a Killer Bunny. Illusioner – When broken, it splits into 4 different ones, however, 3 of them are just fake items that you can’t pick up. These fake items despawn in 30 seconds. Also, the drops will explode everywhere, making it so that you have to find them. Category:Gkoliver